


The Magic of the Season

by kazshero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazshero/pseuds/kazshero
Summary: Castiel works what magic he can.





	The Magic of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prolixdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolixdreams/gifts).



> A Profound Bond Discord holiday exchange fic for prolixdreams who likes canon-verse fics. I didn't give you snowed in, but there is some eggnog. Happy holidays!

There are not many hours when the bunker is totally quiet and its inhabitants are abed. The Winchester brothers never seem to need much sleep, and Jack requires even less than that usually - especially now that his powers are restored.

The contrasting silence seems deafening to Castiel, left awake and alone with his worries. Although Castiel has existed for eons, everything appears to count more now. Time always was a relative concept.

During these hours, Castiel distracts himself in many ways. In calmer periods, when there is no impending Apocalypse, Netflix's "Are you still watching?" has popped on the screen more than once. Or, if Castiel feels restless, meditation, sword forms, or yoga keep his mind and body busy. And sometimes - like this evening - research is more important than all else.

Castiel sighs and stands up from the computer. He's spent the best part of an hour researching through the unsurprising abundance of information. Castiel is definitely not fond of the computer or the internet and is usually more than willing to watch Sam at this task. Though at least now he can consider himself proficient in this method of research when obliged to do so.

It's one of the many things his friends have taught him. They truly teach Castiel a little more every day and he's grateful. That's why he _has_ to do this for them. His remaining powers cannot help and Castiel needs to be useful in some way.

For the next hour Castiel is busy gathering supplies, then painting and weaving. He works clockwise around the room doing as much as he can. Finally, Castiel stands back and surveys.

Candles. Twine. Pine cones. Conifer branches. Holly. Ribbon. The library looks quite different and yet totally the same. It is not a spell but in its own way, it is magic. The most human kind.

Castiel allows himself a small feeling of satisfaction before he heads to the kitchen. He picked up a few recipes in his research and he'd like to offer the boys some cookies at least with their morning coffee. The eggnog can perhaps wait until later, once he's sure all this will be welcomed.

***

This morning Dean is the first to arise and after hearing his footsteps coming, Castiel is standing close to the door to greet him and gauge his response.

Dean shuffles into the room clad in his robe and stops, his eyes taking in the scene. In the days following the victory over Michael and Dean's return to the bunker, his mood was often turbulent. It took some getting used to and Castiel was constantly "walking on egg-shells". Other hunters are currently steering clear of the bunker until everything is settled.

Finally, after what seems like half an hour but is really only 14 seconds, Dean grunts and claps Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel is relieved that Dean is pleased.

"Is there coffee?" Dean asks hopefully, despite the fact that Castiel always has a pot on ready for when the brothers awaken.

"In the kitchen, with some hand shaped cookies I made. I was wondering if we could pick up some festive cookie cutters today-" Castiel is interrupted mid-sentence as he hears the voices of Sam and Jack drift down the corridor.

"What do you think of Cas' handiwork?" Dean calls to Sam and Jack as they enter, sounding almost as proud as if he had done it himself, to Castiel's pleasure.

Jack's response is quite enthusiastic compared to Sam's quiet smile and pat. Jack grins from ear to ear taking in all the bows and wreaths. He crosses to a shelf and picks up one of the painted pine cones.

"I thought it'd be nice to see a little holiday spirit that was not a ghost." Castiel explains. "I realize it's slightly sparse..."

"The foundation is there, Cas. We can build on it together." Dean soothes as he heads toward the kitchen. "We'll pick out a tree or something. After breakfast, though."

"Naturally!" Sam teases his brother as he follows him. He smiles back at Cas over his shoulder and reassures him. "It's great, Cas, really."

***

Shopping takes a little longer than expected and it's hours later before they return back to the bunker with a tree and some more decorations.

There were some minor disagreements over colors and themes - Sam not wanting it to look too tacky, whereas Jack interested in almost every decoration he could find. One thing on which they did all agree, was there was no angel going on top of the tree.

The tree is seven foot tall and when they finish decorating, it is an explosion of greens and blues and reds and yellows and other colors. It has baubles and ribbons and even little miniature Star Wars figurines. Castiel is not too sure what they have to do with the season but both Dean and Jack were insistent once they found them.

When the tree is finished, they stand back while Sam turns on the lights. Hundreds of little stars twinkle on the branches. Castiel takes a moment to admire it.

"Let's put some real spirits into this holiday! Who's for eggnog?" Dean calls, holding up a bottle of rum in one hand. Sam grins and raises his hand and Jack shoots his arm up in imitation.

In the kitchen Castiel shows Jack how to make the little sugar cookies and they use their new cookie cutters in shapes of bells and holly and they put the first batch in the oven together. He leaves Jack to make more batches when Dean hands him a bowl of popcorn and tells him to start stringing. Sam helps him start it off and defends the bowl, smacking Dean's hands away as he tries stealing handfuls of the popcorn.

Castiel is soon engrossed in his task as Dean changes over to snacking on the newly made cookies instead. The eggnog is surprising spicy and sweet. At the end of the table Castiel can see Sam working with some paper and a scissors but he's distracted again by another round of eggnog before he can see what it is.

This batch has a stronger taste of rum from it but is as equally delicious. The four of them are all eating and drinking and discussing their day today and some of the more outlandish decorations they came across.

As Dean returns to the table with another batch of eggnog and Jack's last batch of cookies from the oven, Sam clears his throat and displays his creation with a flourish.

"I thought I'd do a paper angel chain like when we were kids but then I just decided to keep it as us four." There are three male figures and a fourth slightly different shape.

"It looks like he's in a dress," Dean snickers.

"It's the trench-coat, Jerk," Sam argues as Castiel realizes he's the fourth figure and what it signifies.

"Ha! Well don't forget the blue tie." Dean grabs a pen and draws it in. "Have to do his eyes too."

Castiel feels his lips tug up. It's silly and ridiculous and yet, he likes it. Even if he doesn't feel like much of an angel any more. His faith in his Father has been long since replaced by his faith in the Winchesters. His family, as is evident my Sam's dubious artwork. Jack adds Castiel's smile to the paper and everyone is soon laughing and discussing what their "person" should have. Castiel can easily believe in the magic of the holidays in light of all this laughter. This is exactly what Castiel was hoping for.

Jack wonders what other crafts the brothers did as children in school and asks more questions on their previous celebrations. But talk of past holidays are not the most uplifting so discussion soon turns to the best Christmas movies instead. Sam and Dean bicker over whether Die Hard counts with Dean insisting it does.

"I'm going to go watch a Christmas movie before bed." Jack exclaims as he hugs everyone goodnight. He's clearly enjoyed his day and it fills Castiel with a sense of warmth.

Dean smiles into Jack's hug. "Night kid. Just keep away from the Hallmark ones, try Elf or something."

Sam and Dean and Castiel chat a while longer, before Sam eventually excuses himself too. "I missed my run this morning so I'm going to head to bed now and be up early. Night guys."

Finally, when it's Dean's turn to retire, Dean gathers Castiel into one of his crushing hugs. Castiel can smell nutmeg and cinnamon as he breathes in deeply. "Thanks Cas. For everything you did today."

"Of course, Dean." Castiel assures him, just glad to see his friend smile so much again. "I enjoyed it all very much."

"See you in the morning?" Dean asks, letting go and stepping back, his hand lingering on Castiel's shoulder.

"Of course." Castiel reassures, with his own hand placed on Dean's arm in the way that feels right.

Dean smiles and ducks his head. "I know."

He surges forward quickly and kisses Castiel briefly on the lips before stepping back again. He strokes Castiel softly on the cheek and smiles before turning around and heading out to bed.

The taste of rum and sugar lingers on Castiel's tongue and he can't tell if it is from Dean's eggnog or his. It doesn't matter. It was magical and Castiel decides to just sit down and savor the moment for the rest of the night.

[ ](https://imgur.com/j8GeYRC)

**Author's Note:**

> I've a personal headcanon that Castiel means "I love you" when he says "of course, Dean". So of course, Dean Han Solo's him at the end there.


End file.
